


Cup of Tea?

by InfamousHarlequin



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Murder She Wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfamousHarlequin/pseuds/InfamousHarlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seems back to normal, but to get his mind off the despair school incident, Naegi decides to take a tour of the world, and his journeys take him to Cabot Cove, Maine, where he meets a one Jessica Fletcher</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cup of Tea?

**Author's Note:**

> Despite both works involving murder, this actually DOESN'T have said deed done, i can't write murder mysteries, not my thing.
> 
> PS I don't own DR, Murder She Wrote, or any characters associated.

Naegi Makoto stepped off the boat at the port of Cabot Cove, Maine, smiling as he looked around the small town, smiling happily at the peace and quiet of it all, adjusting his dufflebag that housed his necessities   
  
He casually walked off to the mainland, taking in the new scenery, all of the serenity of the small little town at the corner of the United States. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a woman in a grey tracksuit jogging along a set path, waving hello here and there.   
  
He cleared his throat a little as he spoke up. "U-Uh, excuse me, ma'am?" The woman stopped, giving him a kind smile. "Well hello there! I haven't seen a face like yours around, are you new?" Naegi nodded, scratching his cheek a little. "Y-yes I'm just visiting for a few days, I'm traveling around the world actually, I want to see what I can."  
  
The woman nodded, her smile widening. "Oh that's simply wonderful, Mr?" "Makoto, but everyone calls me Naegi." She held out her hand, which Naegi took. "I'm Jessica Fletcher, it's a pleasure meeting you." Naegi nodded, giving a smile. "Uh, Ms. Fletcher, you wouldn't happen to know a hotel or something I can stay at?"  Jessica nodded. "Oh why yes, just follow the road up and take a left, you can't miss it. But I simply can't let you stay your first night alone without a proper meal, I insist you come over for dinner for a real Maine lobster dinner." Naegi smiled a little wider. "I'd be honored Ms. Fletcher, if you could give me directions to your house, I'll be over by dinnertime."  
  
Jessica gave Naegi her address, wished him goodbye, and continued on her jogging route. Naegi adjusted his dufflebag, and made his way towards the little hotel, paying the required fee for a three day stay, and settled in his room, passing the time by reading until it was time for dinner, and then he followed the instructions and knocked on Ms. Fletcher's front door, smiling happily as she opened it. "Hello Ms. Fletcher, I'm here for that 'authentic Maine lobster dinner' you offered?" Jessica nodded, standing aside. "Come in! Come in! Dinner's almost ready, make yourself at home."  
  
Naegi nodded in thanks and looked around the house. It was a nice house, it certainly felt homey. He sat down at one of the nice chairs Ms. Fletcher had to offer, just as she came back in holding a tray with some cups. "Would you like a cup of tea Naegi?" Naegi nodded. "That'd be lovely Ms. Fletcher." She sat down, giving him a cup. "One lump or two." "This is just fine, thank you for offering." She nodded, adding one lump to her own. "So, would you mind telling me a bit more about yourself Naegi? I'd really like to get to know a sweet boy like you." Naegi gave an embarrassed laugh. "It's..not really anything special really, I was born and raised in Japan actually."  
  
Jessica nodded,  leaning in a little. "Japan? Oh that must sound wonderful." Naegi nodded, taking a sip of his tea. "It kinda was actually, but after a uh..rather bad school year, I decided to travel, I wanted to see what I could you know?"   
  
Jessica nodded, but gave a small frown. "Naegi, if you don't mind me asking, what happened at your school to cause you to leave home?" Naegi cleared his throat a little, taking another sip of tea. "I...it's rather personal, I'm sorry.." She shook her head. "No it's quite alright really, I'm sorry if I dug up any bad memories."  
  
Naegi nodded, and pursed his lips, she was so kind, surely she wouldn't judge him if he told her. He exhaled through his nose, and began speaking. "The school I went too was for gifted students, we were told to be the best in the world at a certain thing, and I happened to be called the luckiest one because I won a raffle to get in." Jessica nodded, listening intently.   
  
"So I..I went, my family told me to go and so I did. Then...then it went all wrong." Jessica frowned, nodding a little. "We were taken hostage, forced too." Naegi took a shuddering breath, nearly in tears from opening the floodgate of memories. "We were forced..to kill each other."   
  
Jessica gave a small gasp, and set aside her tea, moving over next to him and taking his hand gently. "At first I hoped no one would..but as time went on, more and more of us died, and I had to be the one to catch them." Jessica squeezed his hand, frowning more. "I..I still can't believe that they thought Murder was the only way to escape.." His shoulders shook as he started to break down, and he mildly felt Jessica wrapping her arms around him in a comforting embrace. "You poor dear, you've been through more than enough for someone your age, I don't blame you for wanting to see the world after something like that."  
  
Naegi nodded, wiping his eyes a little, feeling a sudden twang of guilt for breaking down crying in some nice woman's home. "I-I'm sorry for crying like that." Jessica shook her head, smiling kindly. "Oh it's no trouble, it sounds like you desperately needed that. Now, I believe dinner is finished, let's go eat hm?"  
  
Naegi nodded, and soon the two were eating an authentic Maine dinner. "Wow Ms. Fletcher, this is fantastic! Thank you so much for dinner." Jessica smiled, waving her hand a little. "Oh it's the least I could do, I'm just glad I met you Naegi, you're such a nice boy."  
  
Naegi laughed a little. "No no, I'm glad I met you Ms. Fletcher, in fact when my travels are over I'll come back with a few of my friends, if that's okay." Jessica smiled happily at this. "Oh no please the more the merrier! Just give me a warning in advance so I can get enough lobster for everyone!"  
  
Naegi swallowed his bit of lobster. "So Ms. Fletcher, would you tell me a bit about yourself?" Jessica gave a small laugh. "Oh well there's really nothing special about me, I'm just a substitute English teacher, oh but I do write novels in my spare time." Naegi raised an eyebrow. "You're a writer? Would you happen to know a girl by the name of Fukawa? She wrote a popular book about Fishermen I think." Jessica thought for a moment. "You know I might have, I'll ask around next time I have the chance. But I write Mystery Novels, they're really quite popular." Naegi nodded. "Would you um, mind letting me borrow a book of yours? I'd like some new reading material."  
  
Jessica nodded happily. "I'll get you my first novel, in fact you can keep it." She stood up, and grabbed the book, handing it over to the young boy. He blinked in surprise, taking it. "A-Are you sure I can just have it like that?" Jessica nodded. "I insist you have it, really I have more books than I know what to do with."   
  
  
Naegi nodded, putting the book down next to him, and Jessica smiled. "Let's keep eating, I hope you have some room for dessert because I have some cobbler reayd for it." Naegi nodded happily. "I'd be delighted to some!"  And with that, two sat and ate, and as quick as a flash, the three days were up, and Naegi was slated to travel up to Canada shortly. He took Jessica's hand, giving her a kind smile. "Thank you so much for your hospitality Ms. Fletcher, I'll never forget this." Jessica smiled, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Oh now don't you go on about me, I'll be waiting for your friends no doubt, now go! You're going to miss your flight!"  
  
Naegi smiled as he boarded his flight, and sat down in his seat, opening the book Jessica gave him, and was soon engrossed by the novel.  He briefly put the book down, looking out the window, smiling a little as he watched the clouds fly bye.  
  
He went back to reading, feeling lighter and happier than he felt in a long time, and he smiled as he read, he had to hand it to Ms. Fletcher, she really did know how to write murders, and he set the book down again, thanking the heavens that he met someone like Ms. Fletcher, and leaned back in his chair a little, going on to finish the novel.  
  
As he stepped off the gate at the Canadian airport, he took a breath as he took his first step forward towards a new day, adjusting his dufflebag as he set out, smiling while he did so.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I don't normally do notes at the beginning and end but I feel like I should here. I bet about everyone is wondering, why do a cross-over like THIS? Well Murder She Wrote is admittingly one of my favorite shows, and the idea just sort of struck me like lightning.
> 
> But I would like to say thank you to anyone who read this, be it whether you liked it or not it's not for me to decide. 
> 
> Thank you for reading again, until the next time everyone.


End file.
